promise
by darkwings15
Summary: one has the power to love, but can love alone defeate all odds? . haruXkyo yaoi sorri for bad summary please read and reply . FIN yes finaly after all this time i have finaly finished! hahah enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 **

"**HERE KITTY, KITTY, KITTY LETS PLAY!"**

"**STAY THE HELL AWAY FORM ME YOU STUID COW!" Kyo screamed**

**As douged black harus punches sending him some of his own to the boy only to have him dodge them, sending kyo fist first into a tree.**

"**Umm kyo, ahhh haru, you really shouldn't fight what if someone where to come down the path and umm oh"**

"**It's alright miss Honda its better to let them fight then get in the middle right?"**

"**I guess your right yuki" tohru sighed as she watched the two boys fight.**

"**Lets say we go home miss Honda?" yuki smiled**

"**Well what about haru and kyo?"**

"**Oh I am sure they will find the way"**

"**Umm ok"**

**Tohru started to walk with yuki looking over her shoulder once.**

"**HEY WAIT FOR ME YOU STUPID RAT!" **

**Kyo moved towards yukis and tohrus retreating backs.**

"**YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWERE MY KITTY NOO! YOU'RE ALL MINE!"**

**Kyo growled as he lunged at haru who moved to the side at the last second and watched kyo fall down the hill. Rolling for the river.**

"**Yuki, tohru your back, I was soo lonely!" **

"**Oh hello shigure!" tohru smiled **

"**Now were our beloved cat?" shigure peered behind the two figers.**

**Yuki sighed "we ran into black haru"**

"**At least there fighting outside then in my beautiful house!" shigure raised his hands in the air and ran into the kitchen were tohru was starting dinner.**

"**Stupid dog" sighed as he made his way to his room.**

"**Kyo! Kyo are you alright?"**

**Kyo reached up to make sure wasn't split open and gounded when he touched a large lump.**

"**What happened?" he mumbled**

"**You charged at me and fell down hill, your lucky you didn't go all the way down to the river" haru replied as he sat down**

**Kyo put his head back down to the ground as he watched to clouds drift by the opening in the canopy of the trees.**

**Haru looked down at the cat**

"**Soo are you alright?"**

**Kyo closed his eyes "yah I am ok"**

"**GOOD!" haru yelled excitedly "NOW WERE WE?" haru grabbed kyos shirt pulling him towards his face.**

"**Hey I am ok but I am in no mood to fight you, you stupid cow!"**

"**HAHAHA SO YOU'RE ALL MINE! ALL MINE!"**

**Haru looked into kyos startled eyes and pulled the cat in for a rough kiss.**

**Kyo sat frozen _what is he doing?_**

**Kyo pushed haru back and jumped up leaving haru sitting on the ground.**

**Kyo looked down at haru and then ran further into the woods **

"**Dumb cat" haru sighed as he looked down at his hands.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Yuki, shigure, kyo dinner!" tohru called happily.

Everyone sat at the table, kyo had not said a word to anyone since he came home from the fight with haru.

"Oh flower its delouses as always I love it" the dog happily sang.

"Yes Miss Honda thank you'

"Oh well you welcome" she giggled and blushed.

"Well cat what do you have to say" yuki hissed

"Umm thanks" he mumbled looking down at his hands on his lap.

Tohru beamed "really you like it? I am sooo happy!"

Kyo looked up and gave her a week smile.

After dinner kyo went up to his sanitary the roof, he glazed at the dark sky.

"Hey"

Kyo jumped and looked behind him at the cow.

"what.. What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize I didn't mean to freak you out."

"So you only did it because you were black" kyo mumbled.

Haru looked at kyo and instead of seeing relief he saw.. Disappointment?

Kyo stood up and began to move towards the stairs, he felt a hand grab his wrists and pull him backwards.

He landed on his back with a loud thud he looked up as haru moved over him and placed his lips on his. Kyo moved his hands around harus neck pulling him closer. This kiss was not the same as last time it was gentler but just as needy.

Kyo gasped as haru moved his tongue past kyos lips and stroked his. Kyo moved his hands under harus shirt rubbing his chest. Haru moaned at the contact.

" Kyo are you up there"

The two boys stopped and quickly moved away as tohru came up the stares

"Oh haru you're up here two!"

"Yah" haru replied keeping his eyes on kyo who was looking down at his hands as a small blush crepped up the cats face.

" Ok well I came up to say good night well good nigh!" she giggled and moved down the latter

Kyo and haru just sat there, haru looking at kyo who was still staring at his hands long after tohru left.

"Night" kyo said nervously as he got up

Haru looked down at his hands and sighed _soo it meant nothing…_

Haru got up but kept his glaze down at the ground .

He heard foot steps move away from him, he sighed and looked up to have kyo put a soft kiss on his lips and move away and jump off the roof to get to his room.

Haru put his hand to his mouth shocked then a smile formed on his lips.

"Yah good night"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Oh hello kyo!" tohru said startling kyo

"Oh hey" he mumbled as he reached in the fridge for the milk.

"Shigure and yuki are out right now and I have to go shopping now"

"You want help" he asked as he put the container to his lips

"No, I think you would want to spend time with your boyfriend, has in your room" she giggled as she watched kyo choke on the milk.

´bye kyo"

"Hey tohru.."

"Yes?"

"Dose anyone… dose anyone."

"It's only me that I know of, well bye"

Kyo watched her walk away from the house and then he ran up to his room to see haru laying on his bed staring at the picture of haru rapping his arms around kyos waist as kyo put his hands around the younger boys neck both of them were smiling at the camera.

"Hey" kyo said

"Hey yourself" he said and put the picture under kyos pillow were it stayed hidden just like there 8 month relationship.

Kyo walked up to haru spread legs which were hanging over the bed and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Haru pulled kyos head down to him and pushed his tongue in his mouth, kyo purres. Haru stopped and smiled and pulled the boy to lay next to him on the bed.

"Hey kyo"

"Yah"

"Why do we have to keep it a secret, are you ashamed of me or something?" Haru asked softly

Kyo stared at him wide eyed and sat up moving harus head towards him so he would look him in the eyes

" No is that what you thought? Your like the best thing in my crummy life, I love you ,you know that its just that if akito found out … if he hurt you I don't know what I would do"

Kyo eyes moved down to his hands on harus chest

Haru pushed kyo back down on his back

" I love you to kitten "

Haru kissed kyos neck till he heard a soft purr from him.

" Ha you like that my kitty just you wait before the nights over your goanna be bagging for more!"

Kyo slept against harus chest. Just as haru said they spent all night making love. Haru played with kyos hair he would have to leave soon so no one would come in and find them. He closed his eyes and remembering the sensations of that night, he opened his eyes and groaned the way kyo looked now the sound of his breathing made him grow hard once again.

He moved away from kyo. Kyo whimpered at the loss of heat, and opened his eyes.

"Where are you going?" he mumbled still half asleep.

" I have to get back soon" he whispered to his sleepy kitty.

Kyo blushed at the realization of the cow's naked body.

"But do you really want to go" kyo asked as he stared at harus full erection.

"I guess I could stay a few minutes " he chuckled as he moved down to the now fully awake cat.

"Kyo"

"Humm"

"I love you"

" Yah me two " kyo chuckled as he let out a long purr


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Kyo opened his eyes and stared at his alarm clock and groaned it was 5:15 he just wanted to seep but his body didn't see to let him. Kyo pushed himself up his hand touched something. He looked over to see a happily sleeping haru _when did he get here?_ Kyo sighed finally deciding that he most likely came in the middle of the night.

He bent down and brushed his lips over his.

"Stupid cow" kyo whispered before getting dressed.

"Oh good morning kyo, did you sleep well?"

"Morning, yah I guess I did"

Kyo reached in the fridge putting the milk to his lips, as tohru continued to make breakfast.

" OH SHIT!"

Kyo shouted making tohru jump.

"I have to go to school early today to finish that test, crap I totally forgot! Hey tohru make sure that lazy ass cow gets up ok thanks" he yelled as he ran out the door.

"Umm ok" tohru laughed nervously

"Morning"

Tohru jumped as the voice beside her spoke.

"Oh good morning haru! You just missed kyo, he had to go to school early. Do you want some breakfast?"

"Oh what no thanks I think I will head to school to"

Haru moved towards the door excided to see his kitten.

"Well ok but haru"

"Yah" haru said lazily as he reaches for his boots.

"Maybe you should put more then pants on"

Haru looked down at himself and shrugged

"I guess"

"Hey kyo!"

Kyo turned around to see mikke coming towards him

"What!" kyo barked

Mikke moved closer to kyo, and kyo backed up a little to keep away from the tall brown harried boy.

"Well I wanted to say good morning and wondered what your answer was"

"I told you then and I will tell you again NO!"

"What why!" he wined

" Because I am already with someone!" kyo yelled

"What who? Probley no one better than me!"

"Yah right that would be anyone in this freaking planet!"

Kyo turned and stalked away only to have his wrist pulled in the other direction and have mikke lips forced on him. Kyo admittedly pushed him off.

Mikke chuckled "you will be mine kyo sohma just you wait"

And then he went in side the school.

Kyo stood there in shock

" WHAT THE HELL YOU FREAKEN BASTERED!" he yelled at the long gone mikke.

Kyo ran his hand threw his hair and turned to go inside and when he came to face to face with the cow!

Kyo jumped back

"Haru- umm how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long"

Kyo let out a sigh.

"But long enough to see that little display" haru moved closer to kyo.

"Hey haru I am sorry, I didn't do it on purpose he jumped me seriously, you no I would never hurt you" kyo baked away from the mad cow "don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, you stupid cat it the other people I don't trust"

He grabbed the cats head and moved him towards him for a rough heated kiss. Kyo moved his hand behind harus head and pulled him closer.

"Your mine kyo sohma and I am not goanna share with anyone!"

Haru moved his hands around the cat's waist.

"Well my my I think someone's jealous!" kyo laughed at the cows sudden protectiveness

" Of course! No one but me can touch my little kitty" haru moved his head to the crock of kyos neck.

Kyo sighed and rested his head on his and closed his eyes.

"OH SHIT!"

Kyo pushed haru back and ran into the school

"Sorry haru I have a test to get to!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Haru sighed as he watched his cat run down the halls.

After school haru waited for kyo to be done his cleaning duties. _What the hell is taking him soo long?_

He walked towards his class room only to hear yelling

"Get the hell of me you ass!" kyo yelled at mikke as he straddled him pinning his arms down allowing kyo no escape.

" Now why would I won't that?" mikke laughed

Moving his hand down kyos chest going for his belt

"Don't you fucken dare you ass!" kyo wiggled to get free

"Oh I dare" mikke wispered into kyos ear as he undid the zipper of kyos pants only to be thrown across the room.

Kyo stood up and straitened himself up to look at a very angry haru!

"What the hell were you doing you bastared!" haru yelled at mikke

"Why would you care!"

Haru grabbed kyo in a firm embrace and glared at mikke

"Kyos mine and I will kill you if you come near him again, got it!"

Kyo looked shocked from one person to the other

Mikke moved away from the wall and out the door yelling behind him

"You may have one for now!" and then ran away

Kyo looked at haru who was now glaring at the closed door

"Haru?"

He Winsted a little when he was pushed against the wall

"Stupid cat! I can't leave you for a second! If I had not showed up that bastared could have he would have…"

Haru clenched his fist and looked at the floor

Kyo came up to him and raised his face

"thank you haru" and put his lips on his as he moved his hand over his chest as haru moved him against the wall and pulled kyos legs around his waist pushing his hands under kyos shirt as kyo pushed against harus hard budge in his pants haru let out a moan giving kyo the advantage he moved his mouth just below harus ear and worked on leaving his mark on him.

Haru ran his hand threw the cats hair. Kyo moved his head back.

Kyo fell to the ground with a load thump

"What the hell!" he yelled at the cow as he jumped up and down grabbing his leg.

" Something bit me!" haru wined

Kyo got up and moved towards the faint hissing sound and looked under the chairs

To find a small white cat with orange eyes.

"Hey haru I found you attacker!" he laughed as looked up at the small little kitten

" No that's not him he was seven feet tall, mega fangs! I tell you!"

Haru looked at the little cat and reached out to pet in and it hissed and curled up close to kyo

Kyo laughed at the surprised look on the cow's face that was one of those moments you never forget that kyo never forgot.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Haru!"

Haru turned around to have a large energetic bunny jump on him

"Hey"

"Your home late" momiji complained

"Yah I had to stay and wait for someone" haru replied as he walked into the main houses doors. To find it quieter then it usually was.

"So where is everyone?"

"Oh I think hitory took akito some were I didn't find out exactly because they were gone when I got home"

"humm.." haru moved down the hallway opining door hopping to find his room.

"Ah haru"

"Yah" haru said in his normal bored voice.

"Next one over" the rabbit giggled when haru walked into a room

"Ok thanks" the cow entered his close covered room and sat down on his bed as a smile crept on his lips on the sweet thought of a cat.

"Hello kyo"

Kyo walked threw his door and stopped as he was closing his door to see akito going threw his things

"Wha—what are you doing?" kyo asked

"Well cant I come visit my wrenched monster?" akito said as he leafed threw kyos things and threw it on the floor after he examined it.

"I saw you at school today"

"So what!" kyo snapped

Akito looked up from the paper he was looking at and gave kyo a wicked smile, he looked over to kyos bed, and he walked over to it as he noticed a little white corner peeking out from underneath his pillow. He pulled out the picture of kyo and haru

"humm"

Kyo took a step forward to garb the picture only to end up on the floor with a stinging cheek.

"You thought you could hide this from me? You think the monster could be happy! Maybe I would have let this slide, just not believe that the cow would lower himself to you disgusting level! But I seen the two of you in school today it was disgusting how you acted like animals it made me want to puke!"

Kyo clenched his fists at his sides holding in his anger and trying to put on a blank face to show akito that he was not afraid of him.

"What's with the smug look?"

Akito moved forward and hit kyo again

"Well i guess I will have to show you a lesson you and that cow!" akito grinned and kyos eyes widened

"Please" he whispered

'What's that you wrenched beast?"

"Please don't hurt him I'll do any thing just please don't hurt him" he said as he looked down at his feet

"Hum well come by the house after school tomorrow"

He smiled at kyo as he ripped the picture in two and watched fall down to the ground

He walked past kyo and passed at the door

"Oh yes kyo I would keep this to your self so no one sucked in to it if you know what I mean"

Kyo sighed in relief as he left; he bent down to pick up the picture which was ripped down with kyo on one side and haru on the other.

"Oh hello kyo, ohh what happened to you face you got like a bruisey thing! Oh I know you and yuki got in a fight again?" Momiji jumped up and down trying to get a better look at kyos face.

"Umm yah, hey where's haru?"

"Oh he's sick! He's not comin today"

"Oh ok" kyo sighed

Kyo moved past the rabbit and headed to the roof of the school not wanting to see anyone today.

He lay down and closed his eyes

"Meow"

Kyo opened his eyes to see the little white cat with the orange eyes that bit haru by his head

"Hey"

Kyo picked him up and placed him on his lap the cat purred at the attention kyo closed his eyes again.

_Ding ding ding_

Kyo opened his eyes and looked over the railing to see kids moving out of the building heading to there own separate lives

Kyo frowned he had sleep the whole day!

Kyo grumbled as he walked down the latter and to the main house only to stop and smile at the cat.

"See yah"

He walked in the houses doors he walked down the hall way to akito room but sloped at one of the rooms and opened the door.

He walked in and closed the door behind him

"Kyo?" haru struggled to sit up as he coughed

"Hey how are yah?" kyo moved towards the sick cow

"I feel like shit" haru laughed casing him to cough more

"Hey why are you here and what happened to your face did you get in another fight/"

"I came to see you stupid" kyo smiled ignoring the other question.

"you better not stay long I wouldn't want my kitten getting sick'

Kyo came up to the boy and bent forward to kiss him gently on the forehead

"Get better stupid" he whispered

As he turned around to leave haru grabbed his hand, kyo look at him he was now laying down on his pillow eyes closed

"Thank kitten" he sighed before sleep took him

Kyo smiled at him before he closed the door. Before he made his way to akito room

"what!"

Kyo heard as he knocked on the door

"Ok kyo it's you come on in and do fell to thank me that I let you in here you have now stunk up my room! well get over here!"

Kyo move slowly towards akito clenching his fists

"Go over to that wall"

As kyo moved to it he noticed rope handing from the wall its purpose only to restrain someone

Kyo shivered

Akito pushed the cat so his back was facing him and placed to rope around his wrists. Kyo felt his shirt being ripped away from him he turned his face to the side to see akito with a whip in his hands

"Now monster you will find out how much it hurts to keep secrets from me!"

Kyo felt sharp pains along his back and the warm blood flow down his back, as akito hit the same spot again. He tied not to yell out he tried not to give akito the satisfaction of that. But that seemed to make him angrier and whip him harder on the same spot. Kyo clenched his fist and bit down on his lip tasting blood. As tears threatened to escape and fall down his face

_At least harus safe at least harus safe_

Kyo thought over and over in his head as the wipe rested on his body again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hitory drove Kyo home and helped in the house to his bed. He wore one of Hitory shirts to cover the bandages along his back.

Kyo sighed as he was placed on his stomach on the cool covers; Hitory had said that he was lucky that only two of them would scare but those reached from his shoulder to his waist.

"What did you do to make in soo mad" Hitory sighed as he placed the cover over kyo whose eyes were closed.

"Hitory please..." kyo whispered

"Yes" Hitory leaned closer to hear the cat. Kyo reached under his pillow to pull out the now taped up picture of kyo and haru. Hitory looked over the picture.

"Please take care of him" kyo then drifted into a dreamless sleep.

"You both choose a hard road I just hope both of you walk a cross it softly" Hitory placed the picture back under the pillow.

"Oh good morning kyo! How are you this morning?"

Kyo mumbled a reply. His back hurt like hell, but he was not goanna get any better laying in bed dining of hunger. Kyo reached in the fridge for the milk.

"Oh sweet tohru kyo seems soo cold and angry this morning please keep me close! I fear I might get hurt" shigure ran behind tohru and stuck out his tongue out at the cat.

"You perverted dog how can you act this way soo early in the morning?"

"Well stupid its 4:00 in the evening for one"

"Why don't you shut your mouth rat boy!" kyo stepped away form the fridge heading to his room.

"hum its odd that for the last week of your guys long weekend has been in his room, I wonder what he's doing?" shigure stepped out from behind tohru " he's probley got someone up there!" the dog laughed

Kyo walked back in to the kitchen angry as hell

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Kyo moved past yuki to the now frightened dog.

"Now, now, kyo no need to be hasty"

Kyo stopped in front of the dog ready to pumble him when he felt yukis presents behind him

"Hey stupid just let it go" yuki went to grab the cat's shirt and pull him back, when he touched kyos back he heard kyo let out a cry of pain.

Everyone jumped and looked at the tear filled eyed of the cat

"All I did was touch him" yuki whispered more to himself then any one else

"Kyo are you alright?"

Shigure came up to kyo and looked to were yuki had touched and saw that were yuki had touched blood socked threw his shirt.

Shigure went to lift up the cat's shirt.

"Don't" kyo whispered as he leaned against the wall

The dog ignored the cats request an lifted the cats shirt

Tohru gasped as everyone stared at kyos back

"What happened?" yuki final said

Kyo pulled the shirt down

"Akito" kyo said plainly

"Did... did he find out?" tohru asked

Kyo nodded

"Well we better get you back into bed, you have a few days till you have to get back to school" shigure said softly

"Tohru" kyo whispered

"Yes kyo?"

"Please don't tell haru"

Tohru nodded as she watched him move back to his room

Yuki and shigure looked at tohru ready for an explanation

"Ok haru how are you feeling today?"

"Ok I guess"

Haru was fed up with the dragon, how he seemed to care for him extra carefully.

"So you will be able to go to school this Monday"

"Grate" haru rolled his eyes sarcastically as he plopped his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes counting the second till he could see a special cat again

"So kyo and haru huh?" shigure asked tohru

Tohru nodded

_That why he's been in his room all week that we have been of for vacation_ yuki thought he shivered at the thought

"How long has this been going on?"

"Umm let's see it will be 9 months next week!" tohru exclaimed

"So there close" yuki whispered "so if haru found out kyo was in this condition"

"He would try to kill akito, and only make it worse" shigure finished

Yuki got up and moved toward the stairs

"Hey"

"What do you want" kyo snapped

"I want to tell you that I am sorry" yuki looked down at his hands

"Yah it's aright" kyo replied

"So you and haru huh?" yuki smiled as kyo blushed

"I am a little jealous but all in all I am happy for the two of you" yuki remained smiling as he shut the door and went back down the stairs.

"Hello haru!" tohru waved at the white hared boy as he wandered around the schools grounds on Monday.

"Hey. Have you seen kyo?"

"Umm well we walked together and then I think he went to the classroom"

Haru said his fare well and then left to see his kitty

Kyo sat on his chair staring out the window. His back was still sore and all the other marked diapered accepted the two long scares. Kyo felt someone put there arms around his neck from behind him. He tensed ready to beat the person off, he turned around to see haru.

"Hello my kitty" haru rested his head on kyos shoulder

Kyo wrapped his arms around the cow's waist

"Ahh not so tight my kitted" haru laughed

"I missed you "kyo whispered

Haru looked down at his cat and leaned forward to bring his lips down when the door opened and tohru walked in.

"Oh sorry but the bell rang and ahh..."

Haru sighed and dropped his hands and turned to leave only to be pulled back and forcefully kissed by kyo who slowly let him go.

"Hey cow get to your class before your late" kyo yelled as he sat back down on his chair

Haru smiled "cya later kitten"

Tohru giggled at the nickname, and sat down as people started to enter the classroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Haru watched as kyo walked in front of yuki, tohru and himself mumbling something

"Hey yuki why is kyo so pissed" haru whispered

"Well we got groups to work on for the carnival on Friday" yuki sighed

"Oh yah we that but our class is like doing decorations and stuff" haru replied

"Me and yuki got paired together and we are goanna make a bunch of rice balls!" tohru said excitedly

"I got paired with momiji "haru said plainly "who did kyo get parried with"

"Oh some guy named mikke! He's really tall with brown hair and kind muscular "tohru rambled

Haru stopped dead in his tracks

"NO FUCKEN WAY THERE IS NO WAY I AM LETTING THAT BASTERED TOUCH MY KITTEN!"

"Kitten?" yuki asked

Kyo turned around in shock

"NO WAY!" haru yelled throwing his books on the ground, breaking the branches of trees and throwing things around not caring where they were going. He felt a weight on his back but he shook it off until he felt someone kiss his neck. He turned to see his kitten hanning on for dead life

"Kyo?" haru whispered

"Hey stupid" kyo mumbled "just calm down ok? Well be working in the class room nothing will happen"

"But" haru continued as he put his arms around kyos waist

"Its alright it's only for a few days"

"Ok" haru mumbled

Yuki and tohru smiled at them and continued to walk home

Mikke and kyos project was pretty simple; kyo was having a very hard time controlling his anger mikke kept getting a little to close for kyos comfort.

They had to go to a different room to practice, so no one would hear them. It was hard since people kept coming by trying to figer out what they were doing especially haru.

Mostly he came to see if mikke was keeping his distance he had promised he would not kill mikke at school.

Kyo sighed on his way home he had to stay late to finish the preparations for tomorrow they were the last group to perform. He was actually nervous. Kyo growled he did not a why he agreed to do this!

Kyo walked threw the fount door, removed his shoes and went up to his room. He opened his door and layed on his bed not bothering to get undressed.

"Why are you home so late?" a voice said in the dark making kyo jump

"Who's there?" kyo said nervously

A hand touched his shoulder making him flinch

_Oh no its akito why can't he leave me alone!_

Kyo whimpered as he backed to the end of his bed trying to get away from the hand.

"Kyo?" this voice was not cold it was soft and caring

"Haru?"

The white hared boy crawled up to him and reached to the cat his eyes were wide with fright. Kyo moved in to harus arms hugging him tightly. _ Will this fear ever go away? Will akito ever be gone?_

"Hey are you ok? Did mikke do anything to you?" haru whispered

Kyo laughed "no you just surprised me that's all"

Haru didn't believe him. He had been acting different since he got sick. Some nights he would suddenly start to whimper and even cry in his sleep and wake up not knowing were he was. It scared haru to think what he was dreaming of. But every time he would ask him what he dreamt of he would just say he didn't remember and brush of any other questions.

"Lets go to sleep kitten" haru pulled kyo down hugging the boy close to him

"shh it's alright sleep now"

"Haru?"

"humm?"

"Thank you"

Kyo sighed as sleep came over him

"It's alright kitten go to sleep now" haru kissed kyo gently on the lips before drifting into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- I'll do anything (song) –simple plan

When haru got up kyo was gone. Haru yawned as he walked down the stairs, he found out that kyo had left early to go to school. Tohru, yuki dragged him off to school soon after. When the got there everyone was rushing to finish the preparations for the carnival, which started in 20 minutes.

Haru a momiji finished moving all the chairs in the gym in front of the stage so the people could sit and watch as people preformed. There were stands on either sides of those chairs full of food and games.

Haru looked around for kyo, having no luck he sat down beside the energetic bunny and watched people perform on stage. Most of the seats were empty, since people got bored and moved to do games or eat, soon after haru fell asleep. The room went black as the last act was about to perform.

Haru sat up in his seat "what the hell?"

Just then the light on the stage went on and haru looked up he saw mikke behind a drum set, he was wearing a white muscle shirt and blue jeans his eyes were hidden behind his brown hair. Haru looked to the boy who stood in the middle of the stage in front of the mike with a black guitar. He wore baggy black pants and a tight black t-shirt with orange writing on it that said "bite me" his orange hair hung in front of his eyes and the tiny silver earring flashed in the light.

Haru sat with his mouth open he couldn't believe it his kitten looked so hot!

People pilled in to the center, a lot of people had to stand because the lake of chairs.

Kyo looked up and smiled at haru and then started to move his hands which had his nails painted black, along the guitar, and started to sing.

Another day is going by I am thinking about you all the time

Kyo pointed to crowed 

But you're out there and I am here waiting

And I wrote this letter in my head because so many things were left unsaid

Put hand on head 

But now you're gone and I can't think strait

This could be the one last chance to make you understand yah!

I'll do anything just to hold you in my arms

Try to make you laugh somehow I can't put you on the past

I'll do anything just to fall asleep with you

Haru just watched with his mouth hanging open as everyone screamed and clapped.

"Oh my gods! There soo cool!"

"That one with orange hair is so hot!"

"Yah like can he sing!"

Will you remember me because I won't forget you?

Together we broke all the rules dreaming of dropping out of school

Leave this place and never come back

So now maybe after all these years if you miss me have no fear

I'll be here I'll be waiting

This could be the one last chance to make you understand yah!

And I just can't stand for you to beat me once again yah!

I'll do anything just to hold you in my arms

Try to make you laugh somehow I can't put you in the past

I'll do anything just to fall asleep with you

Will you remember me because I won't forget you?

Point to crowed 

I close my eyes and all I see is you

I close my eyes I try to sleep I can't forget you

Nanananana

And I do anything for you

Nananananananana

I'll do anything just to hold you in my arms

Try to make you laugh some how I can't put you in the past

Id do anything just to fall asleep with you to fall asleep with you with you yah!

I do anything to fall asleep with you I do anything, I do anything

To fall asleep with you I do anything cause I no I wont forget you

Kyo point to haru and smiles as the lights fade 

Haru went around the back to find his kitten as everyone cheered and screamed for more.

Haru leaned against a wall as he watched his kitten stand next to mikke as people crowded around them. Kyo looked up and moved threw the crowd of people to were haru stood.

"Hey" kyo said when he finally reached him

"WHEN WERE YOU GANNA TELL ME YOU COULD SING LIKE THAT?"

"It wasn't that good: kyo mumbled

"AND YOU CAN PLAY THE GARTAR!" haru continued apparently not listing to kyo

"And drums" kyo added

Kyo turned to tohru who ran up to meet them leaving haru standing there with his mouth open in shock (anime style loll)

"Ok kyo that was soo good you can totally become like a rock star! And you will make cds and become famous!" tohru yelled excitedly

"Yes famous" hana replied

"Yah I have to admit carrot top you blew me away, and you got a hot look to yah to" she laughed

"I AM DATING A ROCK STAR!" haru yelled finally getting out of the state of shock.

The three girls began to laugh. Kyo looked down a blushed.

Haru leaned against kyo whispered so only he could hear "you were awesome tonight kitten and I am goanna show you tonight how much I enjoyed it" he pulled away from kyo but not before he gave kyos ear a nibble.

Kyo lay against Harus naked chest gently stroking his chest.

"humm kitten that feels good"

Kyo started to kiss harus neck and leaving butterfly kisses down his chest.

Haru pushed him over so he covered his body.

"We should work on getting rid of this shirt"

He went to remove kyos shirt when he felt kyos hands on his

"Don't"

"But kitten you haven't taken your shirt of since I got sick, I miss seeing all of you"

Kyo sighed and looked away

Haru laughed

'Ok, ok the shirt stays "he said as he kissed kyos nose

'you know what kitten I might just have to follow you every were now so no one can get there hands on you your mine"

Haru placed his lips on kyos neck causing kyo to moan

"All yours' he laughed as he became one with haru again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"ahh come on please, I'll make sure it's a night you never forget" the girl giggled as she cornered haru

"I said no" haru again tried to move but couldn't pass her without transforming.

"trust me" the red head continued "you wont be disappointed" she leaned forward and kissed haru, when he denied her access she bit down gently on his lower lip when he gasped she pushed her tongue in him mouth

Haru tried to push her away without transforming but I wasn't working, it just seemed to pull her closer.

He felt her lowered her hand down her stomach to his zipper.

She stopped and moved away slightly when they heard the doors to the class room there were in opened. Haru opened his eyes and saw yuki and tohru looking at him.

"Oh hey" the girl laughed "just you know getting in on with my boy here"

Haru laughed evilly "so you like to seduce men do yah? Force them into things? Well you know what nothing would happen with us if you were the last person alive!" haru yelled as he moved closer to her.

"Black haru" yuki and tohru said together

"Well you defiantly seemed to enjoy it!" she spat back

"Well you were so wrapped up in your self I could have fallen asleep and you would have notice you b-"

Yuki hand moved over haru mouth stopping anything else from being said.

"What the hell, get away from me" the cow yelled

Yuki sighed

"Kyo came with us, and took of shouldn't you go find him?"

Harus eyes widened and he turned to the girl and glared as he ran out the room.

Kyo saw it, haru kissing some girl his hands on her arms. Kyo tried to hold in the tears, he was not goanna cry. He tightened his grip on the trunk of the tree he was sitting on.

_Why did it hurt so much? _Like a burning gin his chest that wont go away. He felt like throwing up. _I guess it was only a matter of time that haru would get bored of me._

Kyo closed his eyes as tears rolled of his nose.

Haru ran out of the school in a blind panic he had to find kyo before anything happened. He felt someone grab his shoulder, he turned around.

"Hitory?"

"Haru what's the matter?"

"Its kyo he ran away after he saw me kiss some girl" he said as fast as he could trying got get away from the dragon.

"Ok well I have to pick you and momiji up so get in" he said as he opened the door to the car they were standing by.

"But kyo" haru began

"Its goanna rain soon kyos smart he will go home and then you can phone him"

"But"

"No buts get in"

Haru sighed in defeat he slid in next to the rabbit._ Please be alright kyo _

Kyo woke up as it started to rain he watched as the lightning tore threw the sky. He knew it was not the safest to be in a tree but he couldn't move like his body had a mind of its own all he could do is put his arms around him self and try to stop shaking.

Haru ran into the house and picked up the phone and dialed shigures number, he slammed the phone down back on the receiver

"Dam its dead! Ok well Hitorys is right kyo would go home when it started to rain" he said to him self

_But please be safe kyo_ he thought as he looked out at the storm out side.

"Oh yuki have you seen kyo" tohru asked at dinner

"He's most likely with haru" yuki sighed

"I hope he's ok" tohru whispered looking out the window

The next day haru found his way to kyos homeroom and waited for the cat to show up

"Oh hello haru" tohru said happily as she entered the class room

"Hey, have you seen kyo?" he said looking behind her

"No I thought he was with you" she said worryingly

"I had to go home, I thought he when to shigure once it started to rain"

Tohru shook her head

"Dam it!"

"well kyos smart he's most likely hid some were while it rained, he still might show up" she said hopefully

"Well I guess, I'll stay till school ends but if he still didn't show up I am going to look for him"

Tohru nodded "me to"

School had seemed to last forever, but kyo had still not shown up. Tohru, haru yuki and momiji all started to look for him calling his name but getting nothing in return.

Haru ran farther in to the woods yelling kyos name, as tears threatened to fall.

He leaned against a large tree tiring to catch his breath; it seemed that he could not get enough air into his lungs. He was about to start running again when he noticed something in the mud. He bent down to examine it his eyes widened at the realization that it was kyos shirt. He looked wildly around him till he caught sight of a little orange kitten in the tree.

Haru climbed the tree to the wet unresponsive cat and pulled him close to his chest as he ran back to shigures yelling got everyone on the way that he found him.

"Kyo is very sick, from being in the rain all night. I did all I could for him but now its up to him, he would have a better chance if we could get a response from him though" Hitory said as he placed the cup to his lips.

"Can I see him then?" haru asked as he sat across from the doctor

Hitory nodded

Haru jumped to his feet and ran up the stairs and slowly opened kyos door, he closed it gently behind him as he sat on the chair next to kyos bed.

Harus eyes watered at the sight of the pain boy, haru had to check that he was still breathing because he was so still.

"Kitten" he whispered

"Kitten please be ok, I am so sorry it's all my fault that you're sick! Please please be ok. I didn't mean to hurt you she cornered me." He gently griped kyos hand

"You mean everything to me kitten I love you"

Haru moved his head down as tears fell

"Haru"

Haru moved his head up and wiped the tears from his eyes, he looked at kyo thinking that his mind was playing tricks on him

He saw kyo move his lips although he didn't open his eyes

"I love you"

Haru smiled and squeezed kyos hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Oh kyo what are you doing out of bed! Your still vary sick!"

"Hey tohru calm down I feel fine"

Kyo moved slowly to the fridge and grabbed the milk but before he could open it he suddenly felt dizzy and began to fall backwards.

"ahh kyo!"

But instead of falling and hitting the floor he fell into someone's arms. He looked up and stared into the cows eyes.

"Oh haru!" tohru exclaimed

Haru just stared at kyo

"Dummy" he sighed

"What did you say!" kyo tried to get up but ended up falling closer to haru

"Don't be stubborn" haru helped kyo to his feet and helped him up the stairs.

"Umm which ones your?" haru mumbled

"Over there" kyo sighed

Kyo rested his head down on his pillow and looked up at the ceiling.

Haru sat by kyos head totally zoned out. Haru heard kyo grunt and turned to see that the little white kitten with orange eyes had jumped on kyos stomach and was now purring happily against him.

"Hey that's the cat that bit me!" haru yelled

Kyo nodded and stroked the kittens head.

"I guess he's kind of cute" haru said staring at the little cat.

"Promises" kyo said plainly

"What?

"His name is promise"

"That's a little weird"

"I named him, the last time I saw him on the roof of the school when you were sick"

"But why promise?"

"I named him after I promised myself I would never forget and always love you"

Kyo looked at Harus surprised eyes, Haru smiled

"Then it's settled I also promise to never forget and love you till I die" haru placed a hand over his heart. Kyo laughed, as haru went to kiss kyo but quickly backed away as promise woke up and he didn't like anyone near kyo. Kyo smiled _sweet sweet promises._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"You wanted to see me akito?" haru said plainly

"Ah yes my stupid cow" akito stared out the window

"So how's is the monster?" akito looked over his shoulder to see haru stiffen

"Oh yes you didn't know that I knew did you? Seems like that cat did as he was told"

"What do you mean" haru whispered

"I found out about your little dirty secrete and talked to the monster about it" akito laughed

Haru just stood there frozen as akito came to him smiling.

"Come in" akito said as someone softly knocked as the door.

Shigure, Hitory and kyo came in.

"Ah you're all here"

"Kyo you still sick" haru began to move toward his kitten when akito pushed him back.

"Hitory hold our little cow here"

Hitory walked over to haru and moved him to the far side of the room away from kyo.

Kyo just stood there staring as haru with wide eyes.

'Kyo" haru whispered he could see how scared his kitten was.

"So how's the monster after our last little chat?"

Kyo just stared at the ground; he felt his cheek sting as akito slapped him.

Hitory tightened his grip on the cow that was becoming very angry.

"So you thought you could keep going on with this dirty little thing did you! Well I thought I taught you a lesson the first time you will never learn will you?"

Kyo looked over at haru and then at his feet.

"Lesson?" haru asked

"Oh the cat didn't tell you? Of course not. Well a while ago while you were pathetically getting your self sick, I tried to teach the monster a lesson! That no matter how hard he tries he will never will be happy. Oh but don't worry he saved your sorry hide he took it on him self to take both of your teachings you could say." akito laughed

Haru just stared at kyo who continued to stair at the ground.

"Oh you want to see?"

Akito ripped kyos shirt and pushed him against the wall showing his back to everyone in the room. Haru gasped at the sight of the two long scares on his back. It all made sense now kyos dreams, why he never took of his shirt.

"Basterd your goanna pay for what you did to kyo!" haru tried to escape Hitory grasp

"Oh what about this?" akito threw kyo to the ground by his hair and then kicked him in the stomach. Leaving kyo gasping for air.

Shigure moved to go help kyo

"Stay were you are dog!" akito yelled

"Please akito, kyo is still very ill" Hitory pleaded as he struggled to hold the cow.

"Hey dog go help Hitory" akito then moved towards kyo.

"You basterd don't you fucken dare touch him!" haru struggled against his two cousins.

Akito watched as the dog and dragon were being slowly dragged to were him and the cat was.

"When I get to you your goanna wish you were dead!"

"Hitory do it now!" akito yelled

"But akito"

"Are you goanna defy me"

Hitory shook his head slowly.

"I am sorry haru"

Kyo stared wide eyed as Hitory moved his hands over Harus head

"No" kyo groaned as he struggled to get up. Still staring at Harus eyes. Haru looked as his kitten's frightened eyes.

_Please god don't let me forget._

Haru saw a flash of light and then fell into darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (song) - I hate everything about you

"How are you feeling today haru?"

"I'm fine I guess"

haru sighed Hitory has been asking the same question everyday for about a month now, since he some how hit his head and as Hitory called it a slight case of amnesia.

Haru sighed again every time he tried to remember what happened to him his head felt like it was going to spit open, when he told Hitory about this the dragon just said it would be easier just not to try start of clean.

But haru felt empty like something was missing. He just wished he could remember.

He thought about going to shigures place today, but it seemed kind of weird, yuki for one would always try to push him away, like when haru simply put his around him the mouse would freak out. Tohru would look at him with such sadness, but when he asked her about it she would always say she was sorry and that she was just tired.

But kyo was the worst; the first time he came over since he hit his head kyo had looked at him with wide eyes and ran away. Over time when he came over kyo didn't run away but he always kept his distance never looking at him though and not talking to him unless he had to. But when he did look at him his eyes were filled with such sadness such misery, it made haru want to inflict some of that pain on his self. Haru shook his head trying to get the image of those eyes out of his head.

"Hitory I leaving" haru called from the door

Hitory watched as haru left the estate. Then he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yuki?"

"Oh hello Hitory"

"Harus on his way there"

"Oh"

"How's kyo"

"He's been doing better, he keeps his distance from everyone though, but its better now that he's past the stage were he never came out of his room"

"Yes but I don't thing it was wise for him to take on that job"

Yuki sighed "I know but it gets him out of the house. Me and tohru are goanna go down there later and visit him"

"Do you really think it's a good idea to take tohru to a bar?"

" she really wants to help him, and by working it seems to clear his mind a bit he thinks less of haru and how it was"

"Hum I guess your right, then are you goanna take haru with you?"

"If he gets here before we leave"

"Ok well call if you need anything"

"Ok Hitory"

Yuki placed the phone down. He looked down at the floor. _It's sad to think kyo might never be the way he was, he's like an empty shell._

"Oh um yuki, haru just got here"

"Already?" yuki asked looking at the clock

"Um he got a ride with…"

"Hey rat boy get your stupid brother off of me!"

Yuki looked surprised as kyo came in to the room this ayame on his back; he smiled at how kyo acted almost like he was before.

Kyo fell to the ground in front of tohru and yuki. Kyo turned around still on the ground. The snake firmly straddled him pinning him down.

'Get off of me!"

"Oh but kyo I thought you liked it" he laughed

Yuki reached down to grab his brother but was interrupted

"Get the hell away from him!" haru yelled as he pulled the snake away from the cat. He looked down at kyos stunned face. A sudden light flashed in Harus mind he saw kyos smiling face, I love you it seemed to say. Then all went black.

"Oh you're awake" tohru yelped as she placed the cool cloth on Harus head as he lay on the couch.

"Yah what happened" haru grabbed his head between his hands.

"Well you blacked out after you helped kyo.

"I don't know why I acted like that just seeing that stupid snake with kyo mad me soo angry so protective of kyo, does that sound wired?"

Tohru smiled softly "no it doesn't"

"So were is everyone"

"Well yuki went down with kyo to his work"

"Ok well let's go" haru sat up.

"Go?"

"To see yuki and kyo."

As they walked in to the moon crest they walked past the tables and the mini stage for live performances, to be yuki was sitting by kyo who was working behind the bar.

"Oh crap" a large man white hair walked up to the bar.

"The band is here but they can't play because the singer I missing"

"Oh really" kyo said disinterested to his boss as he cleaned glasses.

"Hey kyo could do it" yuki volunteered

"Really?" the man brightened. "Is he any good?"

"He's really I mean really good" tohru added as she and haru joined them.

Kyo just stood there cleaning glasses.

"Ok well let's go" the man pushed kyo towards the stage. Kyo turned to the band and received the music they were playing and then handed him a guitar. Kyo sighed and stepped up to the mic. And started to move his fingers along the guitar.

Every time we lie awake after every hit we take

Every feeling that I get but I haven't missed you yet

Every room may kept awake by every science scream we make

All the feelings that I get but I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

I hate every thing about you

Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake after every hit we take

Every feeling that I get but I haven't missed you yet

Only when stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

Pictures flashed threw Harus mind it was of kyo singing but it was different then before he was happy.

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think about you

I know only when you stop to think about me do you know

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you hate everything about me

Why do you love me?

I hate

You hate

I hate you love me

I hate everything about you

Haru made eye contact with the cat and seemed to see the sadness in his soal as if the song were song to him but why?

Why do I love you?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Yuki heard a soft knock on his door later that night

"Yes"

The door opened and produced an orange haired boy

"Oh kyo" yuki got up from his bed

"This isn't easy to say but-"

"Yes"

"Now that Harus gone, I know its like nothing happened between us and I know he likes you a lot and-"

"Yes kyo"

"Can you take care of him please?"

"Kyo I can't"

"Please I know it will be hard to see you two, but I will know that he's happy. If being with you and not remembering me makes him happy I can go on, go on remembering how happy he made me"

Yuki looked at kyos pleading face.

He sighed "if that's what you want"

"Thank you"

Kyo closed the door and began to return to his room. He sighed as he plopped down on his bed. A soft purring made a week smile form on his lips.

"Hey promise"

He picked up the little white kitten and stroked its fur. As he fell into a dream less sleep.

Kyo was woken up when someone opened his door.

"Haru what are you doing" he asked surprised.

"I was looking for the bathroom"

Kyo groaned "it's down the hall

"Can you show me?"

Kyo mumbled something and got up

"You always sleep with your close on?" haru laughed

Kyo looked down "I guess I fell asleep with my close on again"

Kyo moved past haru and into the hall and pushed open a door.

"There"

Haru walked up to it and looked in and smiled at kyo

"Thanx" and then walked in

Kyo felt tears filled up in his eyes.

_Would it have been better if I never saw him again, it would be better if he never smiled or talked to me._

Kyo ran up the latter and lay on the roof hands behind his head. Thinking of only happy moments of him and the cow.

"hey did you hear about that orange headed sohma?"

"Yah that singer and the drummer what was his name like mikke right?"

"Yah I heard there like a couple now"

"Yah I heard they were going all hot and heavy in the class room while they were suppose be doing clean up"

"Yah and sohma has a bunch a hickeys on his neck and chest"

"Yah if we can just see those we can tell if all the rumors are true!"

Haru sat up startling the two boys who were sitting in fount of him in the class room.

Momiji looked over to haru

"Uh haru count o ten remembers?"

"9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" haru yelled quickly and then ran out of the classroom and down the empty halls he bumped in to a person who ended up on the floor.

"Watch were your going you dumb cow" kyo mumbled

Eyes on the floor as he began moving away. He felt himself being shoved into the wall.

He looked to see that haru was indeed black.

Haru pulled kyos shirt up to his neck and ran his hand slowly down his chest. He smiled and let the shirt fall back down.

"What the hell!"

"Oh just checking" haru turned and started to go back to his class room.

Kyo just stared stunned at the cows retreating back.

"Hey you"

Kyo turned around to see 5 guys.

"Yah?" kyo replied looking them over.

"We need to talk" one of them said

"Um no" kyo began to move away when one of the guys grabbed his arm throwing him against the wall.

"Kyo!"

Kyo turned his head to see tohru standing in the middle of the hall

"Hey tohru why don't you go back to class and stay with yuki ok?"

"But kyo" tohru began as she looked at the guys surrounding kyo.

"Hey girly you wanna come with us to?"

Kyo moved in front of tohru

'"I'll come just leave her alone" kyo glared

"Tohru don't worry about me just go back to class"

Kyo moved to follow the rest of the guys.

Tohru watched as they walked out of the school and then she ran,

"Oh haru" tohru said as she gasped for air

"Hey what's up?" the cow said plainly.

"I need to find yuki, kyo needs help"

"What about kyo" haru said suddenly interested

"Some guys asked him to come with them and they looked really bad."

"Ok well you go find yuki and I'll go help kyo"

Kyo was on all fours coughing up blood. As all 5 guys were around he struggled to get up when one guy kicked him.

'This will teach you to make my girlfriend cry" he yelled

Kyo laughed a little "so would you rather have me say yes to her little proposal and go out with her?"

The guy just growled and kicked kyo harder. Then the rest of the guys began to hit him with the bats they had so neatly laid out when the brought him to a little clearing in the woods behind the school.

At the beginning kyo had dogged all the bats and then one had hit him in the head and that when he went down. He kept trying to get up but they kept him down.

This time kyo got up, he ignored the pain shooting threw him. He spit out the blood in his mouth. And then looked up at the guys and smiled.

Haru ran as fast as he could to were he first head grunts and then moaning.

He stopped and saw that all 5 guys were lying on the ground groaning in pain as kyo stood in the middle struggling for breath. Haru looked him over his clothes were all ripped and he was bleeding all over.

"Kyo"

Kyo looked up and smiled a little

"Peace of cake" he said as he felt the ground come closer.

"Pitiful!"

Kyo listened to the people in the room while he pretended to be steeping.

"Stupid monster!"

Kyo cringed at the voice.

"Please akito kyo needs sleep"

"Hitory don't tell me what to do!"

"Stupid cat always getting into fights"

Kyo felt someone's breath on his neck.

"To bad the got to you before me, think of this as a brake from your punishment" akito laughed before leaving Hitorys office.

Kyo sat up later in his room, Hitory had driven him home, he wasn't seriously hurt some cuts and bruises like to his ribs. Kyo grunted at the pain as he climbed up the latter to the roof. He slowly lay down holding his hand against his ribs.

"Nice out" a voice said from behind him.

Kyo jumped and turned to see the cow lying on the roof.

"Oh haru! Yah I guess it is" kyo looked as the dark sky

"Well better go to bed" kyo got up and moved back towards the latter

"Oh yah haru thanx for helping me before"

"Hey you're the one who kicked all those guys asses!" haru laughed

"Yah well thank you for coming and bringing me to Hitory"

Kyo moved again to the steps

"Um kyo"

"Yah"

"I-"haru blushed slightly "I know this sounds wired but I really like you"

Kyo just stood there frozen

Haru got up and moved towards kyo. He placed his hands on kyos head and pulled him gently against his chest as he moved his lips over his. Kyo tilted is head back to deepen the kiss as he ran his hands down Harus back to his waist. Haru gently nipped on kyos lips, and pressed his tongue into his mouth, he ran his hands threw kyos hair. Kyo moaned and pulled haru closer.

Kyos eyes shot open and he pushed haru away when he tried to take kyos shirt off.

"No, I can't!" kyo yelled

Haru looked down at his feet "oh I see I'm sorry"

Kyo looked at Harus face and saw the hurt

"Its not you ok?" he shouted

Haru looked up "yah I know the line"

"No it's not that, I just don't want you to get hurt again!"

Kyo then moved to the end of the roof and jumped off and took of towards the woods.

Haru just stood there dazed

"Again?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Good morning shigure!"

"Oh good morning my dearest flower!" the dog said as he walked up to tohru.

"Have you seen our lovely cat this morning?"

"Oh hum no I haven't, maybe I should go check on him, no I'll burn breakfast, but then kyo may be late for school, but if I go everyone will starve! But kyo may-"

"Umm tohru I'll go see him" shigure laughed

"Ok thank you!" tohru brightened

"Oh kyo are you in there?"

Shigure opened the door and stepped into the dark room. He saw a body lying on kyos bed, he made his way over to the bed and started to shack it.

"Get up lazy but!" shigure shouted happily.

"Leave me alone" the voice answered.

"Haru?"

Shigure looked down to see that the person he was shaking was not the cat but the cow.

"What are you doing in kyos room?"

"I was falling asleep so I came down from the roof and I guess I just went to were my feet lead me" haru sighed as he rubbed his head.

Shigure just smiled and thought that old habits die hard.

"I just wish it made sense" haru said to himself forgetting the dog was in the room

"Why am I having these dreams of him?"

"Of whom?" shigure whispered

Haru looked up remembering shigure.

"No one never mind, I better get to school"

Haru slowly got up and moved out the door.

"Could he be remembering?"

"No it's impossible no one comes back from that"

"But Hitory"

"Shigure listen I would be very happy if he did start to remember what he and kyo had but its impossible"

"Nothings impossible"

"Shigure lets be realistic here ok"

"Well I am worried I guess haru seems ok a little confused but kyo."

"He's doing better"

"Yes he seems that way, but only I hear him cry at night, his whimpers. I hurt Hitory to see him like that"

"I know only time can heal such wounds"

"But how much? It's been so long since you- since haru forgot"

Hitory paused

"Just give it time ok, well I got to go I will talk to you later"

"Alright bye Hitory"

Shigure put the phone down and sighed yuki tohru and haru were all at school. Kyo came home a couple of hours after they left. He went strait to his room and hasten came out since.

The school bell rang, people walked away to there own lives. Haru watched from the schools roof and sighed, kyo didn't come to school, but why did it bug him so much?

He didn't care about the cat! Right he didn't even like him. Haru sighed who was he kidding he didn't like the cat he loved him. Every thought of his was filled with the orange haired boy. It felt so right to kiss him yesterday and it hurt him so much to get rejected by him. Haru began to get up when he felt something brush against his arm

"Hey there cat"

The white cat with orange eyes stared as haru

"Hey kitty were did you come from"

Haru reached for the cat only to pull back as the cat hissed and tried to scratch him"

Haru laughed "feisty aren't you" just like another cat I know he thought

"So what's your name little guy?"

Haru stared into the cat's eyes he felt like he was being dragged into the intense stare.

As a sudden light flashed threw his mind.

"Promise" kyo said plainly

"What?"

"His names promise"

'That's a little wired"

"I named him after I promised myself I would never forget and always love you"

Kyo looked at Harus surprised eyes and haru smiled

"Then it's settled I also promise to never forget and love till I die"

Flashes of moments of his life came flooding back to him

Haru blinked and looked to were the cat stood but he was gone.

Haru smiled

"Well I think it's been long enough, I have to find my kitten.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Yes"

"Akito the cat is here to see you" the rooster said plainly

As the lightning flashed out side of akitos room

"Send him in" Kara keno nodded and moved away from the door, so kyo could enter.

"Ah yes my monster please come in"

Kyo moved towards the center of the room and sat down his eyes never leaving the floor in the dark room.

"I wanted to know how it fells to see him, loving him but can do nothing, him not even remembering you? Not even caring leaving you all alone. Alone." Akito laughed

Kyo closed his eyes as a tear ran off his nose. Akito went to the window and looked out.

"Hum its goanna is a really bad storm tonight." Akito chuckled

Akito closed his eyes and then turned towards the cat. He looked up as a light knocking of the door interrupted the silence.

"Yes" akito called out.

A man about shigures age came threw the door he had jet black hair and dark green eyes. Akito smiled most people would describe him as handsome.

"This is keria sohma he lives and works out side of the city. You will go stay with him where you will work. You leave tonight and you will not have contact with anyone at anytime for if you do and I will find out if you do there will be serious punishment and the cows the first in line. Is that clear?"

Kyo raised his head for the first time since he got there and nodded as tears slowly rolled down his cheeks.

"Oh what the cat has nothing to say, no protests?"

Kyo stood up

"Why, I have nothing else to lose"

Kyo then followed keria outside akito smiled and leaned against the window seal and watched the rain fall into the night

"You would be surprised"

He laughed as the sky lit up.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Haru sighed as he wiped the rain form his face, he ran towards shigures house trying not to fall, he had gotten lost on the way there from school.

He opened the door and stepped into the house he took of his boots and walked towards the voices, he entered the kitchen were tohru, yuki and shigure was sitting down and eating.

"Oh hello haru!" tohru said happily

"Hey" he said plainly looking around the room for kyo.

Shigure laughed "oh so what brings you here, oh why do I even ask you want to see yuki right?"

Haru sighed "nope where's kyo?"

"Oh kyo the last time I saw him was when he said he didn't fell well and went to his room" tohru sighed.

Yuki just continued as the dog made another inappropriate joke.

Haru nodded and moved towards the stairs but stopped.

'Oh yah shigure if I find out that you and that snake were bugging my kitten, I'll kill yah"

Haru looked at shigure who immediately began to ramble how he didn't do anything major and then stopped and looked at haru as what the cow said finally sunk in.

Tohru sat up and walked over to haru and laughed as she threw her arms around him

"So you really remember" she asked as she pulled away from the cow.

The cow nodded "it weird it's like all my memories of us were covered with a thick fog."

Shigure got up and smiled. "I better tell Hitory' he said as he raced for the phone

"Hello Hitory! Guess what… no no no that was last week... harus over here…. No you don't have to pick him up…he remembers Hitory…yea am sure… he came to see kyo of course…" shigure smiled as he heard tohru scream as haru changed back. "No I just figured kyo was in his room since he wasn't feeling well and all… oh… well I'll tell him then… well good night"

Shigure put down the phone and walked towards the room were haru and yuki were helping a fallen tohru.

"I phoned Hitory"

"So?" haru said plainly as he moved towards the stairs again

"He's not up there' shigure called out

Haru moved back to the room

"well were id he then?'

"He had a meeting with akito"

Haru clenched his fists and stomped towards the door. He quickly put on his boots and ran out the door.

"Umm should we go to" tohru asked

Shigure sighed "we better before anyone gets hurt'

Tohru grabbed the umbrellas and ran out the door.

Tohru and yuki and shigure caught up with haru just as he entered the sohma's main house. The maids moved quickly to the side as the made room for black haru.

He ripped open akitos door and looked around the room for his kitten.

"oh if it isn't the dumb cow, here to pay me a visit?'

'where's kyo" haru spat as shigure, yuki and tohru ran in behind him.

"Oh so you all came here to see the cat, but I hate to disappoint you but he's been taken care of already"

'Taken care of, what the hell does that mean!" haru walked up to akito

"Just as it sounds, we will never have to see the monster again"

"You bastered what did you do with him! What the hell did you do?"

Shigure and yuki grabbed haru and pulled him away from the head as tohru gasped from behind him as she watched akito get up from the ground, from the impact of Harus hit.

'Careful cow or I'll have you memories erased again"

"If you do I'll just get them back again" haru yelled struggling to get free

Akito laughed "I don't know why you put up such a fight the cats gone, and you will never see him again and your goanna end up causing someone to get hurt"

Haru stopped struggling at the realization of what he meant.

"Your sick" he spat as he moved towards the door

'I will find him" he whispered before he left

Shigure, tohru and yuki just stood there

'akito what did you do with kyo?" shigure asked

Akito sighed as he leaned against the window seal as lightning the lightning flashed lighting up the dark room for a second.

"I did what I should have done a long time ago I got ride of the monster!"

Tohru gasped and ran out of the room. Shigure left after her.

Akito laughed "this should be fun"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Oh flower your cooking smells wonderful"

Tohru turned around "oh shigure you scared me oh I am making dinner, haru is coming home today!"

Shigure sighed ever since kyo went missing three months ago haru has been looking all over for him leaving for weeks at a time.

"I do envy how determined he is" the dog smiled be before he left to his study

Kyo woke up with a start as someone knocked on his door to his small room which only contained a bed and dresser which held his clothes.

'get up you lazy ass time for work!"

Kyo sighed he had been he three months, but it seemed like a life time. All he ever did was work sleep and eat. He lived in a two story house the first floor held his room and keria room across his a washroom, and the kitchen. And downstairs held the bar at which kyo worked at he was either cleaning behind the bar or serving drinks to a bunch of drunks who couldn't keep there hand to them self, kyo couldn't kick there asses like he would have wanted to because if he did he would have to answer to keria.

Kyo got and made his way down stairs. Keria stood behind the bar; cleaning glasses he glared as he watched kyo enter.

"Hey give those guys these drinks; he pointed to three young men at a table by the far corner. He grabbed the tray and made his way threw the crowed. He placed the tray on the table all three men looked at him and smiled. Kyo wore blue jeans with his black shirt and a single silver hoop hung from his ear, he had to ware a hat every were he went now, kerias first thought to kyos bright hair was to die it, he said that it collected to much unwanted attention, but kyo convinced him that he would always were his hat.

"hey how it going?' one of the guys asked

Kyo rolled his eyes and moved away from the table

One of the men gabbed his hand and quickly pulled him onto his lap.

"Were do you think your going sweet thing we have only started"

Kyo tried to push him off but the man just tightened his grip. He then roughly started to kiss kyos neck, and bit his ear he trusted his hips upward to show kyo how much he wanted him,

"Am goanna have fun with you tonight" he said as the other two men laughed.

The man holding kyo lowered his hand slowly rubbing kyos chest and then reached down and grabbed roughly threw his jeans which caused kyo to jump,

"I goanna make you as hard as I am right now" the man laughed and slightly loosened his hold,

Kyo took this as an opening and elbowed the man in the side and quickly got up and moved away from them the man sat up and went after kyo bumping into people who would yell at him. Soon after a bar fight had started. Kyo tried to get away from it but he heard someone call him so he turned around to see a glass bottle come at his head as everything went black.

"Hello sohma residence yuki speaking, oh hello Hitory… yes there here… haru just got back… we where sitting down for dinner… oh is that so… Aright see you soon"

Yuki moved towards the kitchen were everyone looked up at him

"That was Hitory he said akito is summoning everyone to the main house"

"Why?" the dog asked

"One of the sohma women has had he baby"

"Oh isn't that exciding" tohru beamed

"Yes it is we well be able to see if it is a member of the zodiac" shigure said

"Oh but aren't they only part of the zodiac if one of the other members – oh "tohru put her head down, before she finished her sentence _only if the member of the zodiac is dead._

Haru looked up from his plate "don't know why we should go it's just a waste of time, the baby it not goanna be part of the zodiac" he said before he walked out the door, yuki and shigure following behind him.

Tohru watched as they walked away from the house "I hope your right"

Hitory watched as people began to arrive out in the yard in front of the woman's house. He sighed and began to get up when he saw Kara keno walk on the back with a little box. He shrugged and walked to join the group. He stood beside shigure and yuki, haru stood behind them leaning on a tree, as he watched akito come out of the house holding a blanket in his arms. He looked up and stared at haru and smiled as he lifted the little black kitten and held it up to show everyone. Haru felt a sharp pain in his chest he opened as tears filled his wide eyes. He fell to his knees as he put his hands down in his hands. He felt yuki, Hitory and shigure by his side trying to help him.

Haru lifted his head as the tears ran down his face

"That… that means kyos really…"

'Dead" akito finished for him as he laughed into the night.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Haru it's me tohru"

Tohru stood on the opposite side of the door of kyos room. Haru had stayed there since the birth of the new cat that was 8 months ago.

Tohru pushed the door open, she strained to seen the figer sitting on the bed in the darkened room.

"Haru?"

"Yes" haru looked over to her

"Hey it's a beautiful day out today. Me yuki and Hitory are taking a drive out of the city to see a carnival you should come "

"I don't think so" he said as he lay down

"I know you miss him, we all do but I don't think kyo would want you to be like this, getting into fights drinking, never leaving your room. He would want you to move on with your life"

"I don't think I can" haru whispered as tohru sat on his bed.

"I know how it feels to lose someone you care so much about. Kyo loved you, you have to remember that, and all he ever wanted was for you to be happy"

Haru looked at tohru and sighed and looked to the table beside him, at the picture that was ripped and taped up, the picture of him and the person he loved kyo.

Yuki stood by the door he watched as tohru came down the stairs.

"Is he coming?"

Tohru smiled and looked behind her as Haru came down the stairs, he looked at yuki who smiled and walked outside to Hitorys car.

It was dark the time they arrived. Tohru was bouncing around in her seat as Hitory parked the car.

"Its so exciding games, rides, food and even fireworks!" she laughed

Tohru yuki, haru and Hitory went from game to game. Haru hung back a little but he tried to get involved. After a few hours had gone by they all sat at a table eating ice cream, listing to the live music that they could still hear although the stage was at the other side of the carnival.

People crowded around them, trying to get a good spot to see the fireworks. Haru sighed and closed his eyes and listened to the song that was playing.

I cannot take this anymore  
Saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
You'll find that out anyway

Just like before...

Haru opened his eyes and quickly stood up and looked around. He jumped onto the picnic table trying to get a view of the stage.

I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
all these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again

Just like before...

"Haru get down" Hitory said as tohru gave a little scram of surprise.

'What's wrong?" yuki said as he stood up

"I think it him" haru said plainly trying to get a better view

"Who?" tohru asked

"Kyo I think I hear him singing"

Yuki tohru and Hitory all looked at haru with pity. Haru looked down at them

"I know it's him"

He jumped of the table and pushed threw the crowed trying to get to the stage.

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

"Haru come back!" yuki ran behind him.

Haru ran up to stage and looked around at the now empty stage; he looked around when someone grabbed his shoulder.

"It was him I know it" he tried to twist away from the rats grip

"Haru kyos gone and he's not coming back!"

Harus eyes widened as he pulled away from yuki

"You don't think I know that! I just miss him so much. It hurts to do anything anymore even getting up in the morning knowing he's not goanna be there, knowing I couldn't save him, I just cant do this anymore I just cant!"

Haru fell to his knees with his hands in his face. He felt yuki kneeling down trying to help him, as the fire works blasted around them.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kyo sighed and pulled the hat he always wore further onto his head. He had to ware a hat every time he was in public or working in the bar. Keria said that someone might recognize him, and he would want that. At first keria had told him to die his hair but kyo got him to go with the hat thing.

He looked out the window in kerias car driving back to the bar. Which keria had closed for about two hours so they could go to a carnival that was close to there place, kyo had worked there for extra money, he worked some of the games and he even sang right before the fireworks started?

Kyo opened his door and stepped out, he walked to the bar door and opened it keria behind him.

"Start clearing the tables before any customers come in"

Kyo nodded and started to do his job he had learned fast that if you piss keria of you get beat and it hurt. Kyo felt someone's arms come around his waist from behind he felt the breath on his neck.

" you did well today" keria nibbled on kyo neck.

Kyo tightly closed his eyes. He felt keria slowly move his hand down his chest to his zipper. Kyo opened his eyes and pushed keria away. He looked at keria who was shocked at first then angry. Kyo felt kerias fist hit his face as he fell to the ground he looked up as keria kicked him. He grunted and wiped the blood from his face.

Keria looked up as people walled in.

"Get up and finish cleaning this mess" he hissed

Before he went to the bar and served them there drinks. Kyo moved slowly from the ground he hissed at the pain on his side he raised his shirt a little to see a large purple bruise forming. He sighed and looked around and sighed this was his life now he will never be able to go back to his life before he will never be able to see the people he loved he would never be able to see haru.

Kyo felt someone's presence behind him, but he kept on working. He wiped around when he felt the person take away his hat

"Hey-"

Kyo stopped what he was going to say as he stared at the person who had his hat.

"How's it going kyo?"

Kyo just stared for a second before he answered

"How did you find me rin?"

"Oh it was quite accidentally really, I went to this carnival thing and I saw you singing it was quite amazing how someone whose supposto be dead can sing so good"

"Did you tell anyone?" he looked around to see where keria was to find that he was taking to a man with his back turned to them.

"No not yet"

Kyo grabbed her hand and dragged her outside of the bar.

"You have to go now" he whispered once they were out side.

"Now isn't that a little rude? Since I came all this way to see you? So you goanna tell me why you pretended to be dead and hurt everyone?"

"I can't explain" he whispered looking to see if keria noticed he was gone.

"To bad tell me"

Kyo sighed "akito sent me away the deal was I have no contact with anyone what so ever and no one gets hurt"

Rin touched kyos eye which was bruising from kerias earlier hit.

"What happened?" she asked

"The guy I am staying with kind of makes it a habit of beating the shit out of me" he laughed

"Hey I have seen you fight why don't you kick his ass?"

"Because if I come in contact with anyone of hurt keria the first person he hurts is haru that's why you have to go before he finds you"

Rin pulled back a bit.

"You really love him huh?"

"Yah I do, even though he doesn't remember me anymore, I guess it's for the best him not remembering what we had. I can't let any thing happen to him"

"Yah about that-"rin began

"Hey kyo were are you!" keria shouted from inside

"Ah yah be right there"

Kyo walked up to rin

"take care of haru for me, I want him to be happy no matter what" kyo smiled " be care full he can be a little dumb you no?" he wiped away a tear that had rolled down his face and walked back into the bar.

Rin stood there for a minute before peering in the window. She clenched her fists as she saw kyo fall to the ground as keria hit him.

"No matter what" she said as she ran away from the bar.

Haru yawned as he sat up; he jumped when he saw someone looking at him from the end of his bed.

"Rin?" haru whispered

"About time you woke up."

"What are you doing here?"

Rin moved beside haru, she grabbed his head and pulled it to hers.

Haru felt himself being lowered back against the pillow he felt hand run down his bare chest. Haru closed his eyes. Kyos face flashed threw his head. He opened his eyes and pushed rin away,

"What are you doing?" he sighed

"What if I told you I wanted you back, that I loved you"

Harus eyes winded as he stares at rin as she moved closer to him.

'I love you "she whispered as she pressed her lips on his.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"_What are you doing?"_

"_What if I told you I wanted you back, that I loved you"_

_Harus eyes widened as he stared at rin as she came towards him._

"_I love you" she whispered as she pressed he lips on his_

"Love" haru whispered with wide eyes as he watched rin move her lips on his. He closed his eyes **_love?_**

His eyes shot open and he moved away from rin.

"I'm sorry yes I love you but not like I love ky- like someone else"

Harus eyes wondered down to his hands on his lap.

Rin smiled "like you love kyo"

Haru eyes shot up "how do you know about kyo?"

Rin sighed and got up from the bed "hey were that girl, umm what's her name tohru right?"

Haru moved off the bed "tohru? She's in the kitchen"

Rin turned around "good ok let's go"

Haru moved slowly behind rin as she moved toward the door

"Where?"

She looked over her shoulder "don't worry, but trust me you'll be glad you went"

Twenty minutes later haru found him in fount of the main houses gates with tohru and rin, rin walked in front towards a small house, haru sopped in front as he realized that was the house that the new cats occupied. Rin stopped as she noticed that haru was staring widened eyed at the house.

"Come on haru it will be ok"

She said as she offered him a small smile as tohru knocked on the door.

A woman with dark brown hair and eyes to match answered the door.

"Oh, hello" she said happily

Rin turned around and smiled slightly "hello my name is rin, this is haru and tohru, and we came to see your baby"

The woman smiled and led them into the house. Haru leaned against the wall and closed his eyes as the woman brought out her baby. Haru sighed as he listened to tohrus squeals of joy, when rin asked if tohru could hold the baby. Haru tried to keep from feeling anger towards the small infant, it wasn't his fault kyo was gone he told him self.

He opened his eyes as rin walked in front of him.

"You really love kyo" she whispered

"Yes I really do"

She looked up to his eyes "good then I hope both of you will be happy together"

Haru sighed "we where happy but rin he's gone and we-"

He stopped in mid sentences as rin moved to the side and allowed him to see that tohru was hugging the little baby boy.

"But how" he whispered

Rin smiled and held out a card "I think you need a drink, here's an address of a really good bar"

Haru looked at the address and then looked up at rin and smiled, a true smile, not the ones he had been giving everyone the ones he forced.

Tohru looked up "um how I mean I thought you said you saw the baby as the new cat"

The woman looked up "cat?"

Haru looked up from the card he was holding "yah akito showed everyone the baby, but as the new cat"

The woman closed her eyes in thought and then looked up "" akito never showed anyone the baby, that's why I was so happy when you three came to see him, the only cat I can remember I when akito came over once with a little kitten that someone brought in a box.'

Harus eyes clouded over with anger "that bastered, playing with me like that!" He growled as he moved out the door

Rin moved behind him "are you going to see akito?"

Haru laughed "I wont waist my time on that monster right now I'm going to take a little trip out of the city"

Rin stopped and smiled as she watched haru walk away from the main houses property.

Haru sighed it was about 11 pm the time he got of the bus he left the city on. He walked down the street asking people occasionally directions, till he reached a two story house. He looked into the window to see if it was the right place he watched as a tall man with pitch black hair and dark green eyes yelling at a boy who was on all fours on the ground coughing he had dark blue jeans and black shirt on with a black hat that coved all his hair on. He watched as the boy tried to get up from the ground but fell back to the ground at the force of the mans kick to his stomach.

Kyo coughed again as he watched keria leave the room still swearing. Kyo got up on his hand and knees and spit out more blood that had formed in his mouth. He flinched as he felt someone touch his shoulder.

"Hey are you ok" the person asked as he helped kyo to his feet

"Yah I'm alright" kyo sighed and looked up at the boy who helped him.

"haru-" kyos eyes widened as he watched haru slowly move his hand to his hat and take it off which sent his orange hair tumbling down. Haru pulled kyo into his arms as kyo gasped in surprise.

Kyo tried to pull away from his warm embrace as he looked over his shoulder to see if keria had come back.

"Haru what are you doing?"

Haru just pulled kyo closer and mumbled into his hair

"I missed you so much, I thought I lost you again I love you so much kitten."

Kyo stopped struggling "what did you say"

Haru pulled back so he could see kyos face "I always loved you kitten, I was just lost for a little while"

"You remember" kyo whispered as his eyes glisned as the new tears formed in his eyes.

Haru smiled as he ran his fingers over the small scare. On kyos cheek.

Kyo moved his hand over Harus and gave a little laugh "I got this in a stupid bar fight, I got hit with a beer bottle"

Haru leaned down and kissed the scare.

"Haru I-"

Kyo was silenced as haru moved his lips on his kyo moaned and tighten his grip on haru and moved his head back to deepen the kiss. He sighed as haru moved his tongue into his mouth. Kyo raised his hand under Harus shirt and stocked his chest. Kyo gasped when haru grinded his hardened member against his, kyo moved his lips against Harus throat.

"What the hell! Who the fucks are you!"

Kyo moved his head up and looked at keria, and tensed up in Harus arms.

Haru sighed as he slowly released kyo, and moved slightly in fount of him. And stared at keria and gave him an evil smile.

"Hello my name is haru, I am here to take kyo away from you" he then moved towards the door with kyo behind him.

"Wait a fucken second"

Keria grabbed kyos wrist, and kyo hissed as the pain shot up his arm. Haru stiffened at the sound and spun around.

Keria fell to the ground and held his face in his hands at the forces of the angry cows punch. Haru moved a protective arm around kyos waist. As keria looked up to the dangerously dark eyes of his attacker.

"If you ever touch kyo again I'll kill you"

He then moved out the bar and the hell kyo had to stay in for a year.

Kyo lay on the grass with haru next to him looking up at the star filled sky, as the waited for the bus to arrive. Haru raised his self on his elbow to look at his kitten; kyo turned his head to return his glaze.

"I can't believe you're here"

Haru smiled as kyo reached up and gently touched the side of his face.

"I missed you so much"

Haru turned his face and kissed kyos hand

"I missed you to kitten, I thought I lost you, I stopped living the day I thought you were gone"

Kyo smiled "I know some days I felt like dying and other I felt like taking the bus just to see you for a second"

"Why didn't you?"

Kyo sighed "I was scared, if akito found out, he would have hurt you"

"Id rather go through a life time of pain then is with out you"

Kyo moved his head to the side "I guess I just couldn't bare the thought of seeing you, having you so closes to me for me not to be able to hold you and kiss you just because you didn't remember"

Haru moved kyos face to his and into a heated kiss. He nipped on kyos lips fro access which he received admittedly. He moved his body over kyos and ran his hands threw kyos hair and groaned when kyo rubbed his chest threw his shirt pulling him closer.

Kyo gasped as he thrusted his hips upwards, he whimpered when haru pulled his lips away slightly to stare into kyos deep crimson eyes.

"I love you kyo" he whispered

Kyo smiled "I love you to"

"I, sorry that I hurt you and forgot, and no matter what happens I'll always come back for you"

Kyo raised his head so there lips were barely touching

"Promise?"

Haru smiled against kyos lips

"promise"

Is all he said before he brought his lips back onto his kittens.

Fin

Sorry that it took me so long to update! And for the mega mushyness

But what did yah think?


End file.
